Miracles
by sobored222
Summary: A year after the kids had defeated malomyotismon Izzy had found a mysterious force that been awoken in the digital world. There they met girl form the past.. rating 2 be safe


Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me

Disclaimer I do not own digimon so don't try to sue plz.

"I'm booooored" yelled davis the brown googled head boy. "Be quiet we're almost there" Yolie screamed back at davis. They (Davis, Cody, Yolei, Kari, and TK,Ken) were heading to Izzy's house who was the natural brainiac of the team.

"But it's so booooooooooring" whined Davis. "Davis please shut up" TK told Davis for he was getting a headache for all the shouting. "whatever TC" "Davis it's TK not TC , or TW or anything like that, it's TK!" shouted Kari she cared about other people and she did want everyone to stop yelling at each other.

"We're here!" Cody shouted over all the yelling. Being the youngest of the group and he is also the voice of reason.

Outside the House

"About time you came! yelled Tai the former leader of the digidestined "You're late and what took you so long?"

"Well we would have been heres sooner if _someone _did not keep complaining every five minutes!" Yolei said well whined. "Ya TZ you shouldn't have complained for the every five minutes!" said Davis.

"No you idiot it's you!" yolei yelled

"Oh...hey! who ya callin a idiot, four eyes!" countered Davis

"D average!"

"Ken lover!" Yolei gasped and blushed and Ken turned away to hide his blush.

Everyone else sweatdroped at their stupid bickering.

"Ok ok guys" Tai yelled "Izzy is busy doing something on his laptop so he will not let me in but I do have a surprise, so here she is!"

out of the door came...Mimi! "hey guys and gals!" The girl with the pink hair and a pink t-shirt with pink shorts and pink sandels.(oy so much pink)

"Mimi!" shouted Yolei and she rushed to hug her and Mimi hugged her back.

"So why are you here? Yolei asked Mimi. "Well I came here to visit you guys and Izzy told me that he wanted me to meet him at his house and I can see why."

"So what does he want" asked Davis

"Well..." Mimi started

Just then Sora can bursting out saying "hey! guys Izzy wants to talk to you guys!"

Once everyone was going in but TK and Kari because they were the last ones. Kari tripped and landed on TK and since the gravity pulled them both to the ground this is what happened. Kari fell on to TK and both went crashng onto the grass with Tk on the top and Kari on the bottem. Their faces were about 1 inch away from each other but then Tai came out and said, "Ok you love birds you can do that later." Quickly Tk jumped off of Kari and she got off the grass both faces looked like human tomatos. They both hurried inside with a smirking Tai.

Inside Izzy's Room

"Hey what took you so long?" asked Cody

"Well they were about to..." Tai began but was interrupted by Kari and Tk

"Tell and you die!" both Kari and Tk said at the same time. Tai mouth a tell you later to everyone else.

"Ok now that you have stopped your talking I would like to tell you that two unknown energy was awaken today in the Digital World!"

"Can you tell what it is? Asked Matt also known as Tk's brother

"No I can't tell but I know that on is evil and one is good and that both have about the same amount of power."

"Well I say we should go and check it out" said Tai.

"I guess that is the best thing we can do" replied Izzy.

"Ok digiport open!" yelled Kari while holding her pink digivice.

Flie Island

"Why are we here Izzy?" asked Davis

"The enegry was found in this island somewhere" responsed Izzy.

"Kari!" a cat like digimon called Gatomon jumped in Kari's arms.

The other digimon came were reunited with their partners after a year for they had defeated malomyotismon.

When Izzy told them about the power that was awoken they already knew about it because Patamon and Gatomon sensed it while they were at the main land.

After talking and catching up fora while they decided to go look around. "ok guys let choose your ways and get going because if we spilt up we would cover more ground." Tai told everyone.

Gatomon then heard something and yelled " get out of the way everyone!" everyone looked at Gatomon and then the other Digimon heard it as well "Come on we got to get away!" shouted Patamon.

They all rushed to the forest and while hiding they saw two attacks blast into the ground where they were standing before.

Once they got out into the open their eyes widen and they saw the hole was 25 feet deep.

"Who are you you and what are you doing in the digital world?"

They turned around and saw a girl with white hair and percing blue eyes and she was wearing a sleeveless robe that was white and it stoped at her knees. Next to her were a Seraphimon and an Ophanimon and behind her was an unknown angel digimon. She looked like an angewoman but she had no helmet and she was wearing a white robe that had sleeves that were too long for her and the robe stopped at the ground. Around her waist was a scarf that looks exactly like angewomon's but it was blue.

"So? who are you?" asked the girl once again

Ok I am going to stop here. I kow it's a cliffy so sorry. does anyone know how to say miracles in japanese? if you do i really appreciate it if you tell me plz R+R


End file.
